Progeny
by elfluvr
Summary: COMPLETE He remembered that he'd cried the night he decided never to have children of his own. Warning: Ch3 and Ch4 contain explicit sex.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **Progeny**

Author: elfluvr

Summary: He remembered that he'd cried the night he decided never to have children of his own.

Disclaimer: Thanks Dick Wolf, René Balcer, Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe. I've hurt no one, made no money, and put everyone back where I found them.

Archive: Fanfiction - anywhere else, just ask

Feedback: Please! It's always welcome

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N – I'm going to start this off with a few **warnings**. (1) This story is so far off of what Dick Wolf, Vincent D'Onofrio and Kathryn Erbe would consider appropriate for the series that it's practically A/U. (2) If you're not a shipper, you may want to reconsider reading any further. (3) The rating will change to M at the third and fourth (final) chapters for explicit sex. If that's not your thing, you probably don't want to go any further. If it is your thing, you may want to mark this story with an Alert or check back for All Ratings since ff.n will hide the story once the rating changes.

Anyone who has seen the movie "Claire Dolan" will recognize the opening dialog. You have that movie to thank (or blame) for inspiring this story. (Awesome movie for VDO fans, by the way.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1 of 4 - **Progeny**

"I want to have a child." Alex stated simply.

Bobby looked into her eyes, searching for uncertainty … searching for conviction. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," her response was immediate, her voice unwavering.

He thought about her request and how much she must want this to have found the strength to ask him. "I understand," he murmured.

"Do you?"

"Yes," he quickly answered. He did understand. "You … you want to have my child."

"Yes."

They were at her apartment. Eames had specifically invited him over that afternoon, which in itself was odd. Not that he didn't spend time with her at her place, or she at his, but it was usually as a result of work. Either they worked late one evening and felt like relaxing with a drink afterwards, or files were taken home and spread over a coffee table while they ate Chinese take-out and drank coffee until the early morning hours.

Bobby ran his hand through his hair and then, closing his eyes, he grasped the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how the hell to respond to her. It occurred to him that he wasn't as shocked as he should be, perhaps because in the most secret corners of his mind, he'd toyed with the idea of children and 'happily ever after' with her. But this was reality not fantasy, and there were more things to consider than simply the logistics of the whole thing.

He opened his eyes and cocked his head to look at her, still rubbing the back of his neck. "Eames, you know about my mom. You know schizophrenia can be inherited."

"I know, Bobby … but there are always risks and there are never any guaran-…"

"No!" He took a step to turn toward her and swung his hand away from his neck. "This isn't an unknown factor. You _know_ the risk. You can't make that choice!" Bobby was adamant about this. Of the many heartbreaks in his life, the one that haunted him most was a decision he'd made long ago, after he'd learned as much as he could about schizophrenia. He remembered that he'd cried the night he decided never to have children of his own. But he'd always held out hope that one day he would meet someone he loved enough to marry and they could adopt. Or, as he got older, he thought maybe he would meet a divorced or single woman who already had children.

"Bobby …" Alex started to argue with him, but stopped when he put his hands on his hips and stood his ground with determination.

"Alright … alright." she said quietly. "Let's talk about this … it's important." Alex walked over to her dining table and sat down. She clasped her hands on the table in front of her and looked at him expectantly. Bobby shook his head, but went and sat down opposite her.

"You were, what … seven? … when your mom's disease first manifested itself?"

He nodded. She already knew that.

"That would have been … 1968." Again he nodded mutely.

"Bobby, you've said yourself they didn't know much about treating schizophrenia back then. You told me the medications that today work on younger victims don't have much affect on your mom because she went undiagnosed and improperly medicated for so long – her disease was so far progressed before she could get proper treatment." Eames was throwing his own words back at him. This is what comes of talking too much during those long, dull hours during stake outs.

"Think about it. Think about the changes and the advances that have been made in the areas of treatment and management of the disease in the last thirty-five years."

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "Now … think about how much farther they will have come in twenty or twenty-five years – the time when it would likely occur in …" Alex stumbled over her choice of words, then continued confidently "… in my child."

Alex paused, perhaps waiting for her words to sink in. "Bobby, it's not a certainty that a child you … father … will develop schizophrenia. But if that happened … it won't be like it was with your mother."

He looked to where her hand rested atop his and turned his over so they met palm to palm. Bobby ran his thumb back and forth along the outside of her hand while Alex curled and uncurled her fingers, stroking his palm.

"Please, Bobby," she whispered. "I want to have a child before it's too late for me. I can't think of anyone else I would want to …" her voice broke with emotion.

The part of him that could never deny her – the part of him that had always hoped – was gaining dominance over his reasonable side … his sane side. She'd obviously done her homework and given this a lot of thought. Her arguments made sense.

What if he said no? She might actually go to a sperm bank … or find someone else. The thought of someone else fathering her child shot a spark of anger into his spine. Alex was pushing the edge of a healthy age for a woman to have a child. She was definitely right in one thing – she didn't have much time. If he said no, how long until she considered an alternative?

His decision made, he brought his eyes up to meet hers shimmering with unshed tears. "So how, uh … how do you … want to do this?"

Alex's face lit up with her smile, and then she blushed as the implication of his words struck her. She looked to where her hand still rested in his and quietly said, "The old-fashioned way would be good."

Bobby blew out a breath. What the hell? Did he really just agree to this? He wrapped his fingers around her small hand then reached for her other across the table. Alex looked back up at him, her eyes still shimmering, but now she looked happy.

"How …" he hesitated then decided to just plunge in. "How would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

She looked surprised. "You mean, like a date?"

"Yeah … like a date."

He never would have thought she could manage to look shy. "I'd really like that," she smiled softly.

"Okay." Bobby gave her hands a gentle squeeze before releasing them and standing. "I'll pick you up at 7:00. And wear something, um … nice," he said as he headed toward the door. "I have a place in mind."

"I'll see you at 7:00."

TBC … 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of 4 – **Progeny**

Alex looked at the clock. 6:41. A minute later than the last time she looked. She knew Bobby was always on time, if not early. "Shit!"

She'd chosen to wear the tan-colored linen and silk blend pants suit she'd splurged on two months ago because she liked the light-weight feel of the fabric on her skin and the way it draped and moved with her body. At the moment she wore only the pants and no bra as she tried to decide what top to wear. There was the black, sleeveless v-neck that fit nicely against her curves and allowed her to wear a bra (always a plus since the surrogacy). Or the red, silky, basically-backless halter she just _had_ to go out and buy this afternoon because she wanted to interpret Bobby's 'nice' into something new and daring. Now she was having second thoughts – she didn't want to look like she was trying too hard.

_Fuck it!_ Alex hung the black knit in the closet and slid the red silk over her head. There was a three-inch wide band at the bottom that buttoned behind to fit snugly around her waist. That band and the halter at her neck were about the extent of the back of the garment. She grabbed her make-up mirror and turned her back to the full-length one to see the effect. The expanse of skin and straight line of her spine were certainly attention-getting. If she lost her nerve, she could always leave her jacket on the entire evening.

She was finishing her make-up ('Don't go overboard,' she told herself – although she did apply an extra coat of mascara) when she heard the doorbell. 6:59.

Her stomach did a flip and she paused a moment to stare at her reflection. _It's just Bobby – nothing to be this nervous about. _Slipping into her jacket, she gave herself one final inspection. _Not bad._

Alex opened the door and her stomach decided a few somersaults were now in order. Black slacks with a black silk crew-neck sweater. Light-weight gray and charcoal tweed sport coat. Hands stuffed casually into his pants pockets. He'd been looking down the hallway and when he turned to smile at her, she wondered what the hell she'd been thinking. This _was_ Bobby, and there was _everything_ to be nervous about.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself," she tried to sound casual. "Come in a sec. I just need to, um, change my earrings."

Standing at the bathroom sink, she gripped the edge of the counter while trying to find her confidence in the face of the woman in the mirror – the same confidence and courage she'd felt that afternoon when she finally asked him for what she'd decided four months ago she wanted. This was important to her and she really couldn't think of anyone other than Bobby she would choose to father her child. She hadn't really known what to expect as far as the … implementation … if he agreed to it, but she certainly hadn't been expecting a date. Now that she thought about it though, she realized that was stupid. Of course Bobby would want this to be more than just a clinical exercise. One more thing to love about him.

Joining him in her living room where he was exercising his habit of examining everything on bookshelves, she cleared her throat and tried to look exasperated by his quirk.

"Oh, sorry," he looked sheepish. "You ready?"

"Yeah." She grabbed the small evening bag off the hall table as he followed her to the front door.

"You changed your mind," his low voice tickled the hair at her temple.

Alex froze and turned to look at him in confusion.

"Your earrings," he pointed to where she was still wearing the same gold hoops she'd put on half an hour ago.

_Sonofabitch! Nice, Alex._ "Uh, yeah," she reached up to touch one of them. "I decided I liked these after all."

"Yeah … they look good," he said then leaned a little closer to her ear. "You look good."

With her heart in her throat, she really wasn't able to speak, so she smiled a thank you over her shoulder as he closed the door behind them, checking to be sure it was securely locked.

It was going to be a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't know where this façade of calm was coming from. Maybe those years of undercover work were paying off in a new way because, God knows, he did not feel as confident as he was acting.

Alex looked incredible – 'You look good' didn't begin to cover it. Now that they were at the restaurant and seated, it was more appropriate for him to let his eyes linger on her than it had been during the cab ride over. He'd never seen the suit she was wearing, and as closely as the red silk draped over her breasts, he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. If he wasn't mistaken – and he was sure he wasn't – Alex was either cold, or excited.

It was going to be a long night.

Their waitress came to the table and asked for their drink order. Bobby looked expectantly at Alex, but she appeared hesitant – nervous.

"Gin and tonic?" he asked. She nodded. "Lemon instead of lime," he told the waitress. "And I'll have a Dewar's on the rocks. Thanks."

He looked back at Alex and frowned – he couldn't ever remember seeing her so tense. Her right hand was toying with her silverware and Bobby reached across the table to still it.

"Alex," he so rarely used her first name that she looked shocked. "I'm nervous too," he confessed gently. "This … doesn't have to be about … anything more than dinner. We made an important decision today. I just … I thought it deserved an event to mark the occasion." She visibly relaxed and finally gave him a natural smile – the first one of the evening. "No pressure tonight, okay?"

"Okay." It was good to see the sparkle back in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Would you like dessert?" he asked.

"You're joking, right," Alex answered as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

The dinner was excellent, as he knew it would be. This was one of his favorite restaurants. In addition to great food, it had a comfortable candle-lit ambiance with crisp white linens (black napkin for him because of his black slacks), and an attentive but discreet wait staff.

He grinned at her. "Not even an Irish coffee?" Alex groaned but didn't say no so he took her hesitation as a yes and motioned for the waitress.

"Order for me?" she asked. "I'll be right back."

"Sure." He rose up out of his chair as Alex stood. She hesitated a moment, then brought her hands up to the lapels of her jacket to remove it. "Here, let me help you," he said and stepped closer to her.

Alex turned her back so he could grip the collar as she slipped her arms from the sleeves of her jacket. "Thank you," she murmured before stepping away to head to the ladies' room. Bobby barely heard her. He had a moment of panic as he wondered how he had managed to remove her blouse along with her jacket before realizing there were still two strips of red silk at her neck and waist.

He stood there unable to move, staring at the pale expanse of her beautiful back until she finally turned the corner and was out of his sight. Closing his mouth, he started to drape her jacket over the back of a chair when the waitress came over and asked if she could take it and hang it up for him.

"No," he said a little too forcefully. "No … uh … thank you. She'll want to put it on when she comes back." Which as far as he was concerned was too late because every man in the restaurant had already seen her.

It was official. She was trying to kill him.

TBC … 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER RATED "M" For explicit sex 

Chapter 3 of 4 - **Progeny**

When he saw her returning from the ladies' room, Bobby stood up and held her jacket for her before she even made it to the table. She gave him a questioning look and he made some excuse about the air conditioning and a draft. With her back turned to him, Alex slid her arms into the sleeves. As he pulled up on her collar to cover the bare skin he wanted to taste, Bobby couldn't resist extending his finger and letting it trail up her spine until her jacket was firmly in place. Alex shivered and he saw goose bumps on her flesh.

Suddenly anxious to leave the restaurant, Bobby asked for the check when the waitress brought their coffees. He didn't want to stay any longer than necessary. The easy conversation they'd enjoyed during dinner was now stilted and they both quickly drank the alcohol-laced coffee. He barely glanced at the check before throwing down a few hundred dollar bills and getting up from the table. The waitress was getting a large tip, but it was better than waiting around for the change.

The cab ride back to her place was silent. Not exactly uncomfortable, but there was a palpable undercurrent of tension that made Bobby's senses hyper-aware.

He walked her up to her apartment and they stood at the open door, nervous and awkward.

"Would you like to come in for coffee … or a drink?" she offered the standard end-of-date invitation and it worked for him.

"Sure … coffee." He tried to give her a reassuring smile and he saw some of the tension flee from her eyes.

Once inside, he took off his jacket and draped it over one of the chairs. Alex hesitated then did the same before heading to the kitchen to make coffee, taking her beautiful bare skin with her.

Bobby didn't know whether to follow her or not. Earlier he'd said 'no pressure tonight', but she was giving off all kinds of signals. He knew he didn't need any more convincing. Telling himself to pay attention to whether or not she was really ready for this, he headed into the kitchen.

Her back was facing him and Bobby leaned against the doorway, knocking his head lightly against the wood frame. If she wasn't ready for this tonight, he needed to know quickly so he could get out of there.

Reaching down from the cabinet with two coffee mugs in hand, Alex turned and saw him walking toward her. Rather than put the mugs on the counter, she stood there holding them in front of her – eyes wide.

Bobby gently took the mugs from her and placed them on the counter before clasping both her hands in his. For long moments he just stood there, holding her hands and searching her eyes. "Alex, we don't have to do this toni-…" and he was silenced by her mouth on his. It took her standing on tiptoe, but she'd reached him – or maybe he had leaned into her, he couldn't tell and really didn't care.

His arms were around her waist and hers wound around his neck. He angled his mouth over hers and teased her lips with his tongue. That was all it took for her to open to him. Finally he tasted the wet, warm sweetness that was Alex. And all the fantasies he'd ever had couldn't compare with the real life moan she vibrated into his mouth. His left hand slid up her back to cradle her head as his tongue tasted and caressed her. He groaned when Alex started to suck and had to pull away to rein himself in, breathing hard and burying his face in her hair.

"Bobby," she sighed his name. He kissed the top of her head then brought his hands to her face and held her there so he could again search her eyes. No doubt. No hesitation. Only desire and … love. He would swear he saw love in her eyes and he knew … this would be about more than procreation and nothing could have fulfilled him more. A child – their child – conceived from love.

He dropped one hand to her waist, slid the other into her hair and this time pulled her to him gently – his tongue lapping at hers as their lips met and parted in soft, brief kisses.

The hand at her waist smoothed its way up her ribcage, his thumb sliding beneath the edge of the red silk until he felt the weight and curve of her breast resting against the crook of his hand. He moved his thumb to find the softer circle of darker flesh and the hardened nipple at its center. Alex sighed into his mouth and leaned into his body, pressing his thumb hard against her.

Groaning, Bobby squeezed her breast and pulled her mouth tight against his. He moved his hand to the back of her waist and worked to unbutton her wonderful excuse for a blouse. Once the buttons were free, he pulled away and slipped the bit of silk over her head.

Both large hands cupped her breasts and Bobby looked Alex in the eye. "You're beautiful," he whispered. She smiled, closed her eyes and gave her head a small shake. "No … hey … look at me." And she did. "You're beautiful, Alex."

Her eyes brightened and she swallowed hard. Bobby leaned down to capture her lips in a quick kiss, then leaned further to kiss the swell of each breast before taking the peaked tip of one into his mouth.

"Aaahhh … gaaawwd …" Alex leaned back against the edge of the counter and the base cabinets, gripping his shoulders. He didn't know if she was trying to hold herself up or hold him where he was, but as long as she was happy …

One hand left his shoulder and then he felt it on him, stroking through the fabric of his pants. Grunting against her breast, Bobby pushed into her hand and she squeezed as he rocked against the friction. With a gasp he pulled his mouth away from her and gripped her wrist to stop her.

"Two can play at that," his voice husked. He grabbed her other wrist and pulled both behind her, gripping them in one large hand. His free hand came to the front of her waistband, undid her button and pulled her zipper down far enough to slide his hand inside, under the elastic of yet another bit of silk and through her course curls.

Alex's eyes drifted shut and her head tipped back, exposing the column of her throat to him. He bent down to nip and suck at the sensitive skin beneath her jaw then dipped his hand just a little further down and curled one long finger …

Breath gusting from her mouth, Alex trembled against him as his finger worked her. A second finger joined the first and when he found her spot, Alex started to beg.

"Ohh … please Bobby … I need you … please …"

"You're small for me," he grumbled against her neck. "I need you wet."

"I am wet," she whispered into his ear before following her words with her tongue.

Bobby closed his eyes and groaned, "Not enough."

Alex whimpered when he removed his fingers from her and slid his hand out of her pants. He released her wrists and pulled her zipper all the way down. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her pants and bikinis, he slid them down her legs as he lowered himself to his knees on the floor. Grasping her left calf, he lifted her foot and slipped the clothes off over her high-heeled sandal, then performed the same move with her right. As he started to slide her shoe off her foot, he changed his mind. Alex's naked legs in a pair of heels was too erotic an image to fuck with.

"I think I'll keep these on," he murmured as he placed her foot back on the floor.

Slowly his eyes trailed up her shins, past her knees and along her thighs to the dark vee at their juncture. He was so tempted to just bury his face there with no preamble, but he wanted to see the rest of her first – including her eyes.

Her stomach, her navel, along her waist. He could see her ribs rapidly expanding and contracting with her breaths. Her breasts, softly full – the peaked nipples enlarged from her surrogate pregnancy. The hollow of her throat that revealed her racing pulse. Lips parted … eyes heavy-lidded and dark, watching him.

It occurred to him that his current position of worship was fitting.

He brought his eyes back down to her thighs and watched his hands smooth up the muscles. As he neared the top, he splayed his fingers so his thumbs met with pliant flesh beneath springy curls and his fingers wrapped around each side of her pelvis. Using his thumbs to expose what he sought, Bobby leaned in and kissed her.

Alex's breath escaped her in a rush, followed by a gasp and a whimper. He felt one hand weave into his hair, her palm and fingers hot against his scalp. When he opened his mouth to tongue her, her body trembled and she moaned loudly.

Her hips started to rock into him and Bobby pressed her back against the kitchen cabinets, holding her in place as he controlled the tempo. He flattened his tongue against her and slowly stroked back and forth. Alex's hand clenched in his hair and she was now constantly panting broken words, "Ple … please … Bob … ee …"

The hand in his hair fisted and she tried to pull him away. "No …" she gasped.

"Yes," he demanded before pulling her to him and inserting his tongue as deep as it would go.

Alex screamed his name and shook in his hands, crying out with each wave of her orgasm. Bobby sucked and licked at her, drawing out her pleasure and bringing on a second orgasm as she again cried out for him.

When he felt her trembling hand release his hair and her body weakly lean back against the cabinets, Bobby gave her a final gentle kiss and stood up, sliding his hands to her waist to support her.

"Now you're wet enough."

TBC … 


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER RATED "M" For explicit sex**

Chapter 4 of 4 - **Progeny**

Surprisingly, Alex didn't protest when he bent down to slide his arm behind her knees so he could lift her and carry her into the bedroom. Normally, he knew she'd have some smart-aleck remark about corny romance. He chalked it up to the fact that her knees were still shaking and inside he felt pretty cocky about it.

Before he put her down on the bed, she reached out her arm and he leaned over so she could grab the quilt and sheets to pull them away from the pillows. He lay her crosswise on the bed and decided it was probably time to remove her shoes.

"Bobby?"

"Um hmmm," he hummed from where he sat on the edge of the bed, gripping a bare foot in one hand and running his other gently up and down her calf, enjoying the curve of the muscle.

"How come I'm lying here totally naked and you're sitting there totally dressed?"

He stilled his hands and grinned down at her. "You haven't been doing your job?"

She kicked her foot out of his hand and pushed it against his hip in a weak attempt to get him off the mattress. "Do I have to do everything for you?" she grumbled.

He quickly stretched out on top of her to stop her squirming, pinning her with one thigh draped over her hips and one arm bearing his weight on his elbow but levered across her collar bones. Alex smiled and stilled beneath him. He used his free hand to smooth the hair from her face and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers.

"You've already done more for me than I'd ever hoped for," he whispered and kissed her quickly before getting up from the bed to strip off his clothes. He toed out of his shoes while pulling his sweater up over his head then started undoing his belt. Looking over at Alex, he froze. She was watching him with a serious and unreadable expression on her face. _Please, no._ The thought of her having his child had quickly seated itself somewhere near his heart. He didn't think he could bear it if she'd changed her mind.

"Alex, what's wrong?" He stood there, holding the two ends of his belt in his hands while she held his heart in hers.

"Nothing's wrong," she rolled onto her side and he thought her slow smile was just about the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. "I'm just admiring." Alex slid her hand over the sheets and the empty space beside her. He didn't need any more invitation than that. His pants and boxers quickly joined his sweater.

"Wait," Alex whispered as he dropped his last sock on the floor.

Bobby straightened and looked down at her. This time there was no mistaking the hunger in her eyes as their heat slowly caressed him from shoulders to thighs, pausing before trailing back up to his face. "Come here," she breathed.

As he lay down next to her, she raised her arm and draped it over his shoulder. He slid his hand over her ribs and around her waist to the small of her back. Pulling her firmly against him, Bobby buried his face in her hair and groaned at the pleasure of being able to press himself into her warm, soft skin.

Alex wove her hand into his hair and pulled his head away from her, only to pull him back down – this time joining her mouth securely to his. She immediately opened to let his tongue slide over and around hers then along every one of her teeth before plunging back in to do it again.

She whimpered into his mouth and he followed her as she rolled onto her back. Using his thigh to separate hers, he felt her – hot and moist at the juncture of his leg and his hip.

"Now, Bobby … please ..." she begged against his lips. She opened wider for him and he settled himself between her thighs. He paused to look at her face, beautiful with desire, and Bobby again smoothed her hair back to kiss her temple. Alex rocked her hips against him and he smiled at her impatience before reaching down between their bodies. He used his hand to position himself and then slowly pressed forward into tight, wet heat.

She was small for him, or he was big for her, and he wanted to take his time so her body could adjust. But apparently sensing his intent, Alex wrapped one leg around his hips and pulled. Arching up, she buried him to the hilt in one thrust, sheathed so tightly he felt her pulse around him.

_Oh dear God, he wasn't going to survive this_. And he didn't care. Bobby had never felt anything like Alex's body against his. She made love with total abandonment – meeting his every thrust, scraping her nails across the muscles of his back and nipping love bites along his neck and shoulder to be soothed with her mouth. He slid one hand beneath her hip and knew he'd found a better angle for her when she moaned and started babbling, "Yes … there … oh god … Bobby"

He tried to go slow, wanting it to last for her. But her movement beneath him was becoming frantic and her hand at the base of his spine pressed harder with each thrust. He felt himself tightening and knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Bobby lifted his head and watched her. Alex's eyes were tightly closed and her lips were parted, the most delicious sounds spilling from her throat.

"Come for me Alex," his voice rasped

And her mouth opened into a large "O" as she arched hard against him, her strong legs and powerful orgasm lifting him. Her screams combined with the echoes of his shout as he gave one final thrust and pounded into her, spilling his seed while his body struggled to bury itself even deeper within her.

Winding down from the crest, he continued to slowly pump his hips and Alex rode out the aftershocks as he rocked against her. Beneath the fog of his cooling lust, an image flashed behind his eyes of his semen flowing inside her, sperm meeting their mark and giving her what she asked. If he was lucky, it would take more than once for her to get pregnant.

And if he was really lucky …

"I love you, Bobby," whispered into the air above his shoulder.

Bobby looked into her eyes, searching for uncertainty ... searching for conviction. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," her response was immediate, her voice unwavering.

"I love you too."

_End_


End file.
